


Bloodlust

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Choking, Daywalker, F/M, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Master/Servant, Mention of blood, Partial Mind Control, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Familiar, Vampire Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Vampires, fluff ending, glamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Mako was a daywalker and you were his human familiar, proud to let yourself be the main source of all of his meals. The man has an appetite like no other so you knew you were in trouble when you had messed up his meal for the day, you just weren't sure what he would do to you.--RequestOh wow. That Mako x Reader has me bothered. Could you write one with a really rough Mako? Also not sure if this is something you play around with, but maybe something with vampire!mako?





	Bloodlust

You may have messed up…badly. Light and dark spots began to fill your vision as Mako’s hand began to tighten around your throat, your brows furrowed and eyes wide as he choked you. Tears burned in your eyes before rolling down your cheeks, your chest heaving as you tried to pull air into lungs, your fight-or-flight response kicking in too late. Mako smirked as your hands rose, clawing pitifully, desperately at his large appendage, doe like gaze begging him for forgiveness.**  
**

“Unf!”

You completely crumpled to the floor as soon as Mako released his hold on your throat, hands scrambling up to rub at your throat as you heaved air into you oxygen starved lungs. A scream tore from your aching throat, chest still rising and falling as Mako’s hand twisted into your hair, the behemoth of a man effortlessly picking you from the ground and holding you on your tiptoes. Your eyes darted to Mako’s bright gray ones, more tears spilling down your cheeks when you saw the disappointment, the agitation in his gaze.

“I-I-I am so sorry Master”, you gasped out, trying to keep the whine that Mako despised out of your voice. “I a-apologize! P-please!”

“Hm”, Mako grunted, briefly setting you back on your feet but not loosing his hand from your scalp. “What did you do, huh?”

A very soft whine slipped from your throat, a cry following as his hand twisted to hurry you up.

“I ate something sp-sp-spicy”, you whimpered, stumbling backwards as he released you, glowering down at you. You shrank under his gaze, sudden arousal fighting with the need to prostrate yourself before him. You adored it when he was rough with you, craved it. But this is a mistake you would never make purposefully. “I’m sorry Master! It w-was careless of me, I tried something n-new when I was out and I didn’t kn-know…”

The large daywalker absolutely despised what spicy food did to your blood; twisting bitter, acrid notes into the sweet, fruity vanilla notes that normally accented your life force. He was a lover of all things sweet; still partaking in fruits and chocolates and pastries despite them providing no real nutritional value. And you were no exception to that preference. The two of you had stumbled upon each other almost two decades ago, a particularly potent allergy season causing frequent nosebleeds whenever you ventured outside. You had made it a habit to keep several packs of tissue on you at all times but on that particular day you had been running late and forgotten to stock up your supply.

You had ran face first into Mako, stumbling backwards, your cupped hands just barely stemming the flow of blood from reaching the crisp Pachimari shirt he wore. His eyes practically glittered when your gazes locked, unable to look away from the man even as your nose leaked. Now you knew that was his glamour, a hypnotic gaze that captivated you, but then you thought it was love at first sight. He was so tall, hair a startling shade of snow white and yet he didn’t look a day over 40 to you. His tan skin was marred by a few scars but it had your mind running through so many questions even as he offered you his handkerchief and an escort to the bathrooms. From that moment on you had been enthralled by the man; Mako surprisingly open about what he was and what he wanted from you, mincing no words. And despite having just met him, you took the plunge. Since then you had been his; his lover, his submissive and plaything and his favorite meal. Biannually he required that you drink from him; a cut on the wrist imbuing you youth and vigorous energy, adding years to your lifespan without turning you. He loved you and didn’t require much of you but when you did make mistakes…you knew there would be a price to pay.

The frown on his face twisted into a slow, knowing sneer as he stared down at you, the knowing look in his silver eyes and the glint of one of his fangs sending a shiver of fearful ecstasy down your spine. Run. You didn’t know if it was the look in his gaze or your actual flight-or-fight response, but you didn’t care. The word sounded in your head like an alarm as he began to stalk towards you, the man towering over you even more with you being on the floor. You clumsily began to slide backwards, your dress sliding further beneath your ass and helping you scoot before you twisted and pushed yourself up. You tripped over your own feet, once then twice as you darted away from him, hip checking the dining room table as you escaped from the dining room into the kitchen. You rounded the island, trying to rush towards the door that would lead to the hall where maybe you cou–

“Get over here!”

You squeaked as you felt his forearm wrap around your waist and yank you backwards against the warm bulk of his stomach. You flailed and screamed, babbling apologies as you attempted to free yourself from his tight hold, tears rolling down your cheeks as you pointlessly pushed at him. He chuckled darkly as he stood to full height, smirking as he carried you through the house and towards the playroom. Halfway there you gave up the struggle, hiccuping and sniffling pitifully as you continued to apologize over and over. He said nothing to you, a man of few words, continuing to laugh lowly even as he threw you onto the bed. You laid there stunned for a brief moment before attempting to sit up.

“Stay”, he ordered, the slight growl in his gravelly voice pinning you to your seat.

“Y-yes Master”, you answered, shuddering as you laid back fully, fingers rubbing at your tear-stained cheeks. “I really am sorry…”

You watched Mako pause for a brief moment, the vampire turning to look at you with a softer look in his gaze.

“Apology accepted”, he answered, his voice genuine before he turned back towards the large chest he was rummaging through. Relief flooded through you, warmth emanating from chest at his simple words of forgiveness. “You still deserve your punishment.”

Uneasiness crackled through you as he turned, the thin belt he held in his hands making a shiver dance down your spine. This wasn’t one the man wore, rather, one bought for the express purpose of punishing you. It was a thin belt, hand dyed black and made by a small shop in a country the two of you had visited years ago. The belt buckle was simple and silver, no real embellishments added nor needed for what the device would be used for. It was said that the mind did not hold onto the idea of pain but you could vividly remember how it felt when the thin belt would snap across your skins; the reddened welts that would dance across your skins before the belt would crack again across another area.

You felt your heart jump into your throat, as he descended upon you, the fear that rippled through you spiking when his large hand effortlessly wrapped around your ankle and pulled you to the edge of the bed. His eyes were locked on you, belt dropping on the bed as you were captivated by his gaze. Flinching, you whined as his hands grabbed the edge of your dress, a surprised squeak of protest tumbling from your lips as his hands tore through the fabric of your dress. He snickered, his eyes pulling away yet still trapping you with their intensity, his gaze slowly dancing down your body. You could feel him eye the pouty expression on your lips, his tongue darting out as he looked at the junction of skin between your shoulders and neck. Your bare chest was falling and rising, blood rushing through, this apex predator of a man surging forward and delicately taking your throat in his hands once more. He didn’t squeeze though, his large fingers turning your face from left to right, soaking in your expression while his other hand dragged down your body. As tense and as frightened as you were you couldn’t help but shiver under his touch, a surprised moan wrenched from your lips as his hand cupped your clothed cunt.

“You’re soaked”, he said simply as his large middle finger dragged up and down the soaked crotch of your panties, teasing the covered folds before pressing hard where your clit was.

Your thighs twitched, trapping his hand briefly before a slight squeeze of your throat made you release him. Your hips wiggled, whimpering and moaning softly as he continued to toy with you, knowing you had completely soaked through the thin cotton of your panties. He chuckled, the laugh deep and throaty before he pulled back, making a show of lifting his hand to his face and licking your juices from his fingers. A searing blush climbed down from your cheeks and into your neck, your eyes tempted to squeeze shut in bashfulness yet knowing better. Mako craved the blown out look of your pupils, the tears making your eyes glimmer and shine in a way that made something primal within him purr. Your heart began to pound hard as a slow, feral grin tugged at Mako’s lips, his hands pulling away from your body briefly before both of his hands grasped at your hips. You braced yourself as he effortlessly flipped you over, one hand pinning the small of your back down while his other massaged at your ass.

“Ma-master”, you moaned as you pressed your face into the comforter, biting at the fabric to nip at your moans. Your body responded to his touch hungrily, your skin overly sensitive and tingling, your ass arching into his hand and cunt dripping. He massaged at your full flesh hard, bringing the blood to the surface and to prepare your ass for the beating it was about to endure.

He responded with a low rumbling sound of amusement before his hand lifted away and fell back against your rear dully. You gulped slowly as his intensity slowly began to pick up, the slaps starting off gentle and spaced apart before speeding up and increasing in strength and speed. The pressure of his hand against the small of your back held you in place, your leg kicking and squirming met with quick, sharp slaps to your upper thighs as a warning. Tears burned at your eyes, you nethers throbbing and dripping traitorously as the torture drove you to pained rapture. You whined low in your throat as he gave you the shortest reprieve, your head twisting away from the tear-stained comforter and breathing deeply and sniffling pitifully. You whined as his hand smoothed over your hot, reddened ass, a low, breathy chuckle leaving his lips.

“We’re just getting started”, he breathed out, the jingling of the belt buckle keying you into what was coming next. You bit down on your bottom lip hard as the cool leather of the belt was teasingly dragged across your ass, tensing up as he pulled back.

Mako waited until you relaxed to bring the first swing down onto your waiting ass; a searing pain spreading through your ass, a scream of surprise torn from your lips. He set a brutal pace, the belt falling on your skin in crisscrossing patterns, barely a moment reprieve before it fell against your ass again. Your screams and cries filled the air, your body flinching and rolling as the stinging pain of it all spread through your body, your nethers absolutely dripping with masochistic desire. Still, your mind reminded you that this was your fault, that you had earned your punishment with your carelessness. He was doing this so you would do better, be better, be the good girl he expected you to be. You didn’t know how long his punishment lasted, your screams dissolving into whimpers as he slowed down, gasping out surprisedly as his large hand lightly caressed the welts that covered your ass. The bed sunk next to you as he took a seat, his hands reaching out to gently pick you up into his arms.

“C’mere”, he said softly, his arms cradling around you, his hands gently massaging your stinging rear. “You learned your lesson?”

You nodded your head quickly, sniffling loudly as he pushed the tears away from your cheeks, pressing your face hard into his shoulder. His hand soothed the sting away, leaving your rear with a dull throbbing and heat, murmuring soft words of encouragement to you before gently coaxing your chin away from his shoulder.

“Hm”, you hum, your body tired yet humming for your lover, his gray eyes darkened with lust.

“Good girl”, he said simply before dipping down and crushing a kiss to your lips, your body shivering hard at the contact.

You moaned into his mouth, one of his teeth lightly nipping at your lips, his tongue darting out to lick the blood that beaded out. Your hands clawed at his chest as he suckled at your bottom lip, the hand on your rear massaging even harder as you pulled yourself closer to him. Heat burned through you, molten desire pooling in your nethers as he tasted your life essence, your eyes flickering open and shut before he lowered you back onto the bed and stood. You watched him as he methodically began to disrobe, unbuttoning his shirt bit by bit before pushing it off and revealing his scarred and hairy chest. His pants were tight, his thick cock straining to be released from its confined, his hand massaging his cock teasingly for a moment before unzipping his pants. Your tongue darted out as you stared at his length, pre-cum dripping from the thick, reddened head of his shaft. Moving back onto the bed, Mako reached out and gently nudged your legs apart with one of his hands, his palm pressing and massaging into your soaked cunt.

“Please”, you whined, your back arching as he teased your folds, one of his fingers beginning to press against your dripping entrance.

You gasped louder as the thick digit entered you, swirling around slowly and teasing your walls carefully. He never rushed, no matter how loudly you begged, knowing he needed to stretch you so he didn’t tear or hurt you. Your hips rolled slowly, trying to press more of him in and mewling when his thumb grazed your needy clit, your breath stolen as he began to press another digit in. Slowly he scissored his fingers inside of you, stretching you out bit by bit until you had cum once, lips parted and body writhing in need. Peering up at him through half-lidded eyes, a shudder of desire ran down your spine as he hungrily cleaned his hand of your juices. There was no rush in his movements as he turned you onto your stomach once more, his hands gently positioning you so your chest was pressed to the blanket, your ass and dripping cunt presented perfectly to him. Pulling your arms under your chin, you cast a look over your shoulder as he moved closer, your lips parting as he began to press into your needy cunt.

No matter how many times the two of you had coupled, Mako was always a tight fit. You hissed as he stretched your walls, your eyes squeezing tight as he filled you, toes curling as he pulled halfway out before pressing forward once more. Slowly he rocked in and out of you, your cunt slowly stretching to accommodate him as the swell of his belly pressed against your ass and back. You cried out as he finally bottomed out inside of you, your walls clinging to him tight and fluttering at the slightest movement he made. His hips rolled and snapped as he fucked you into the mattress, his hands smoothing down your spine and sides and massaging at your skin tenderly. You were in heaven; your skin purring at his touch, ass and cunt throbbing in unison as he pounded into you, making it known that he not only forgave you but he craved you desperately.

Stars danced behind your eyes as pleasure overtook you, body succumbing to his motions, unable to resist the precipice that was your orgasm. Mako had learned your body and its ticks, how a twist of a hips to the right made your toes curl and bottoming out made your brain go fuzzy and blank. Clawing at the comforter, he pressed fully into you, your mind flooded with thoughts of how you belonged to him, how he would care for you, how he loved you. He was flooding your mind as he filled your body with his hardness, completely encompassing you both physically and mentally with everything that was him. You could barely breathe as his pace picked up, his hips crashing into yours as the two of you pushed closer to coming undone together. You plunged over the ledge first, Mako following soon after as your walls milked him for his seed. Mako’s arm wrapped tight around your waist, the man twisting to the side as he carefully pulled out of your cunt, his seed spilling down your thighs and onto the comforter, pulling your body up until your head was near his.

You were tired, your eyes heavy as he nuzzled into the side of your neck, pressing soft kisses into the crook of your shoulder and neck before biting down onto the same place he always had. Tingling warmth spread from the bite throughout your body, your eyes slipping closed completely as you allowed him to make a meal of you, knowing there was no other place you would rather be.


End file.
